The Never Ending End
by Little Miss Volturi
Summary: This is my version for if the twilight saga had continued after Breaking Dawn. It's not very good yet, but I hope to make it better. Anyway more problems occur for the Cullens, and some people  or vampires , may be in danger once again.


**Alice's POV**

I'm driving 100 miles an hour in the front seat of my yellow Porsche not even bothering to so much as glance at the road, as a vampire, my super sensory skills and ability to see the future, driving is pretty easy. I'm heading back home to Forks, WA after a weekend shopping trip in Los Angeles.

I arrive home just as Carlisle and Esme arrive back from their hunting trip, which, I remind myself, is something I need to think about soon. A few moments later Jasper comes out the front door and locks me in a close embrace. Jasper is very protective of me, it annoys me a little, and I barely convinced him to NOT go on the shopping trip, it was a girl's weekend, just me and my sister-in-law Bella.

Bella has been freaking out a lot lately, her father, chief Charlie Swan, recently got remarried to Sue Clearwater, one of the werewolves' (shape shifters) mother. Also, Bella's daughter Renesmee, had recently started school (4th grade), and Bella was just a very worrisome mother.

Bella rushed straight to Edward's waiting arms and asked in a panicked voice "Is Renesmee out of school yet?"

"Not quite yet, love," Edward told his worried wife, "She gets out at 3:00 p.m., you'd think getting to live forever would make less worried about time," Edward teased her.

"So long? Let's pick her up from school today, Kay?" Bella replied, ignoring Edward's teasing, but if she was still human, I knew blood would be rushing to her cheeks as she blushed like the crazy human she used to be.

Edward agreed and they left into the house, leaving me and Jasper outside.

Jasper asked me first if I'd seen any important vision's while I was gone, which I said no, all I had seen all weekend was Renesmee starting 7th grade next year, Bella worried as ever, and-

"Hey, I actually did see something worth sharing," I told Jasper in a surprised voice. Ever since the Volturi had decided to let Renesmee live, most of my visions had been all happy things about the unimportant stuff, nothing worth voicing.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked in a curious/worried voice.

"Stop worrying, it's just that we have to move soon, Renesmee's teachers are starting to notice she is growing way too fast to be a 4th grader, and that she is inhumanly smart. Also, Carlisle is looking a little young for his age," I explained to Jasper in a hurried tone. If Bella heard anything of this she would freak out. First, she does not want to leave her father in Forks. Second, she wants Renesmee to have a stable life and be in one place for as long as she can. Third, Bella doesn't want to leave.

Jasper sighed, "Just don't tell Bella, she will freak."

"Don't tell me what?" Bella questioned as she stepped outside of the house with Edward to pick up Renesmee from school.

"Nothing," I replied my voice reassuring, as Jasper calms the moment with his special vampire abilities.

Edward stared at me and Jasper, reading our minds, and finding out exactly what he needed to. He sighed under his breath as he got into the car. He only wanted to make Bella and Renesmee happy, and this would upset Bella. I would make extra sure that Jasper is there to calm Bella down when Edward tells her.

**Bella's POV**

We got to Forks Elementary School just as the final bell was about to ring. As soon as it did, I rushed up to the school, scooped up my little baby, and hugged her close.

"I missed you so much, Nessie," I told her. I had finally started to use the nickname Jacob had given her after he decided her name was too much of a mouthful to say. She touched my cheek to tell me what she had to say, she still didn't like to talk out loud, except in school.

She was thinking about her day. Her teacher had put her in advanced classes because Nessie was very smart. She had made some new friends. She also missed all of us. At the last part, I just hugged her closer.

Edward came up to us then and said, "Alright Bella, Nessie, time to get home." I put Renesmee back on her feet and we all piled into Volvo.

We got home and everyone was seated in the living room. I looked at them all confused, it looked like they had been discussing something important and had just shut up when I walked through the door.

Carlisle spoke, "Hello, we were just discussing something. We will talk more later. How was school Nessie?" he turned to Renesmee for the last part.

While he and Nessie talked, I sat on the couch thinking. Hmm… I was confused. What were they meeting about without me and Edward? Well I'd find out when Nessie was asleep.

The rest of the afternoon went by fast; Jacob came to play with Nessie. They were best friends. In truth, Nessie was only five years old, but she looked like a 4th grader. She'd be all grown up in just a couple more short little years. Me, Edward, Nessie, and Jacob made plans for hunting this weekend. Jacob was allowed to come hunting because it made Nessie more eager to follow our special diet of animal blood. She preferred human blood, and she easily caught on that killing humans was not right, but she thought that donated blood made a nice compromise.

After Nessie fell asleep, and Jacob left, I asked Edward what the meeting had been about earlier. We went to the living room, where the rest of the family was, and told me he had important news.

"Bella, I know this will be hard, but we have to move within the next month," he told me gently.

"What? Why?" I almost shrieked, I did not want to leave Forks, leave Charlie, and I knew Jacob couldn't bear to part with Nessie.

"Well, Nessie's teachers are starting to notice she grows way too fast, Carlisle looks 20 years too young then he is supposed to be, and everyone in town is starting to notice that you don't look any different then when we graduated.

"Oh, ugh!" I scowled. " Where will we be moving?" I asked.

" We are moving to Alaska to stay with Tanya's family. After all, we can't miss Kate and Garrett's wedding, can we?" He said playfully, trying to make me laugh. Ever since, the meeting with the Volturi a few years back, Kate and Garrett had been together. Garrett has also become a vegetarian vampire to please Kate.

"Fine. But what about Jacob?" I asked grudgingly. "He'll never leave Renesmee."

"We'll figure it out." Edward told me. And that was the end of that conversation.


End file.
